Speak like a Freak
by Ayanai Syn Roijin
Summary: HEAVY LEMON WARNING Studying can be a very interesting way to turn up the heat, don’t you think? One shot. [Ichigoxoriginal character.] Y’know..creativity and such. One shot. Lemon, and not just any lemon—this is as detailed as I'm allowed.


Speak like a Freak

[I do not own Bleach, nor do it's characters. I only own the original character, which is Ayanai. The character Ayanai is NOT representation of myself, but rather, I represent the fictional character Ayanai. The name and character I made up for a pseudonym. ..Sort of like a Sim but backwards. Well….SCREW IT! I made the character, but the intention in the story is not to represent myself, but rather, the thoughts contained within. ….. Got it? Nah you don't get it. I think I just soiled myself while complicating myself.. Ah well ONE SHOT.

Summary: Studying can be a very interesting way to turn up the heat, don't you think? One shot. [Ichigoxoriginal character. Y'know..creativity and such. One shot. Lemon, and not just any lemon—this is as detailed as standards of will allow me to be.

**Author's point of view. 8:30 AM, Tokyo, Japan.**

"Class I would like to introduce our new foreign exchange student. Please make her feel welcomed and if possible, show her around the school compound. Assist if Miss…"

"Ayanai"

"..Ayanai needs anything, okay?"

"HAI!" The entire class before me responded before returning back to their books. She stood in front of the student body with a slight smile on her face, but deep down inside, she was TERRIFIED. A new school, a new place and especially an entirely new race of people sat before her, some with grins, some with smiles and others with just blank expressions as though they wanted to kick the shit out of her. Nevertheless she smiled, hoping that the day would be over soon enough.. She took an empty seat beside a boy with unusually strawberry blonde-ish hair, accompanied with dark brown eyes. He momentarily glanced at her before returning his attention to the teacher.

"Oh THIS is going to be fun.." She mumbled underneath her breath, whilst silently wishing in her head she wasn't here.

She had been wanting to go to Japan on vacation for some time now, and even spent a day here with her family and ex on one occasion—but the when opportunity arose for her to transfer to Tokyo Japan due for her Psychology studies, how could she pass up the chance of a lifetime?

She wish she could literally kick herself in head now..apparently she had to start ALL the way back to High school level, even though back in America she'd started her first year of college.

_Their educational system, I suppose_

She watched as the teacher continued to take in what seemed like riddles—mixing the Japanese language with English, in order to better accommodate her. Better accommodate? She barely understood what the hell he was writing on the board! She had nothing in front of her in terms of notes, and only had her notebook, pen, pencil and eraser as her only company for now. That is..

"Koinnichiwa."

"Huh..?" She turned towards her right side and saw that the odd hair color looking boy was staring right at her with a rather perplexed look on her face. She reminded him of Yoichiro, except with a more tropical look, though she was in typical uniform. Her hair was about the same length, except darker, and her eyes had a much more exotic feature to them. Her only physical flaw about her, if one could even call it that, was a slightly leaned tooth.

"Kawaii"

"Uh…..hi." She was surprised the odd colored looking one said anything to her in the first place.

"You want the notes to this thing or not?"

She looked at him with a slight smile on her face. He somehow managed to BARELY spit out the English words, but she understood him just fine. She knew it was going to be quite hard understanding and getting use to the Japanese, but at least she now knows that she made a partial friend. For the entire half day of that class period, she silently received the translated notes from him with much appreciate and nodded her head each time she was being helped out. Were all the students like this?

_Hopefully there's more like him_

**AYANAI'S P.O.V.**

We passed notes back and forth, mostly the boy giving me little side notes on how to pronounce certain words in Japanese, though no English translation was present afterwards, but it was clear he understood me quite well. The half day went by smoothly, until the bell indicated it was lunch time. I watched as some of the students placed the books in their bag and walked out of the class room, and I sat there uncomfortably still, twiddling my thumbs. Ichigo stretched his hand out towards me and grinned from ear to ear.

"Come on."

"Hey are you coming to eat or what?"

I looked over at the boy name Ichigo and flashed him a warm smile—a smile I was well known for back where I came from in school. Thinking that I had to start ALL over again made me cringe. It certainly wasn't fair.

"Yeah, I'm coming, give me a sec."

The girls around me seemed to shot me a glare, one in particular with hair in front of her eyes. I took a glance at the cover of her notebook for a name.

"Rukia"

I shrugged my shoulders lightly and headed off towards the direction Ichigo was. Normally I would've boldly walked up to someone like that and ask what the hell they were looking at and if they had a problem..but I didn't. I didn't need any drama now, especially on my first day.

This Ichigo character didn't say much to me—only introduced me to his friends, who seemed to have A LOT more interest in me than he did. Too bad I didn't understand any of them—that would've been nice. Ichigo himself seemed to speak very little English, but knew enough words to know how to communicate with him. I got the feeling at times that he wanted me to hurry and learn the language as quickly as possible, so he himself could avoid the whole English language all together. I sighed.

Back inside class, the teacher seemed to speak for hours upon end, and upon these hours I understood not one fucking one. I was getting frustrated—why the HELL did I move here? I seriously wanted to go back…I was beginning to hate it here..

I snapped out of my thoughts and soon realized the teacher put down a ruler and began to talk nonstop about a particular matter at hand. I watched the class' expression within the as the aura from being bored as hell to extreme excitement interchanged, and everyone scrambled in the room, latching one to each other.

"What..the.."

"Partners." Ichigo mumbled underneath his breath, his eyes turning to look into mine.

"I beg your pardon?"

"PARTNER. Class…room."

"You mean a STUDY partner?"

"ICHIGO-SAN!" a CROWD of girls quickly huddled around him, asking questions left right and center—some even crying afterwards for whatever reason. All except for one particular person; that Rukia girl. She casually tapped him on the shoulder and motioned him to follow her. He obeyed and off they went to where ever the hell they were going to go.

"Great…my only form of communication and it just left." I looked at the remainder of notes he had placed in front of me earlier, and saw a bunch of scribbles. huh? Guess he wants me to contact him."

**AFTER SCHOOL. 4:00 PM.**

I ran home as fast as I can with the buddle of books and notes underneath my arm, huffin' and puffin' like a fat guy crawling towards a cheesecake. The door was left wide open—my brother (who transferred up here with me) certainly knew my usual routine after I'd get home from college back in Florida. I spotted him on the floor with a PS2 controller in his hand, but ignored him as I slammed my back pack ground the ground and proceeded to head upstairs.

"HEY AYANAI WELCOME BACK HOW WAS SCHOOL YOU WANNA PLAY GRAND..theft…auto..or..somethin'..the hell are you off to in a hurry?"

"Sorry, Dominic I got shit to do today. Is the computer on?"

"Why? You met some guy?"

"Just a classmate. He barely speaks English—"

"Naturally"

"But I think I get the feeling he wants me to be his study partner."

"So if he barely speaks English then how're you going to speak to him?"

_Smart ass._

"Don't know. Guess we'll find out."

"Hm..." I went through the usual routine of finding and adding a companion on my MSN, and sat up straight as the results came back with him being online after all.

I double clicked his s/n name and adjusted myself on the seat, placing in front of me the bunch of his notes so I could ask him some questions about class.

Sumyungchic18 says: You there?

sOuLrEaPeR22 says: …..

Sumyungchic18 says: Hello? Ichigo? --;

sOuLrEaPeR22 says: Hai? Orihime-chan?

_Fuckin' great..he barely speaks English online and now he thinks I'm someone else._

Sumyungchic18 says: Eh..no this isn't Orihime. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea. I'll just see you at school tomorrow if anything alright?

sOuLrEaPeR22 says: Wait.

Sumyungchic18 says: Huh?

sOuLrEaPeR22 says: How long can you stay online?

_So he was only PRETENDING not to speak any English. What a twist!_

Sumyungchic18 says: Oh so NOW you speak perfect English. When we were in class you barely spoke any at all, lol.

sOuLrEaPeR22 says: I guess so. What is it that you want?

Sumyungchic18 says: Well, you wrote your MSN s/n on here, so I figured I'd use the opportunity to ask a few questions

sOuLrEaPeR22 says: In Japan, we don't necessarily like to communicate online. I prefer if we were to meet somewhere, so we could discuss our studies.

Sumyungchic18 says: Yeah sure, but my brother is here at the moment. Would you want him here while we're studying.

sOuLrEaPeR22 says: It depends. Do you wish for us to be alone?

_Wow this conversation went interesting REAL fast._

Sumyungchic18 says: Uhm..no..not..necessarily. Are you saying you want to be my study partner?

sOuLrEaPeR22 says: Perhaps. We were studying science when we were present in class, right?

Sumyungchic18 says: Yeah.

sOuLrEaPeR22 says: Then it's only appropriate we conduct the experiments that I mentioned in the notes in person.

Sumyungchic18 says: Yeah but some of the notes have to do with the Tokingawa era of Isshin Echinada, where it's said that certain spells he chanted and certain herbs he conjured up stimulated sexually activity. How're we going to experiment that?

sOuLrEaPeR22 says: Let me give you a call instead. This online thing is a pain in the ass.

Sumyungchic18 says: 014274390

sOuLrEaPeR22 says: Give me a minute.

"'EY DOMINIC!! I'M HAVING COMPANY CALLING!!"

"SO?!"

"SO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!! IT'S MY STUDY PARTNER!!"

"Whatever." And so I waited.

Thirty minutes passed by and so far no word on my study partner. I glanced at my Science book and sighed deeply, wondering if he was ever going to call and help me out, so to speak.

I looked to my brother and shrugged my shoulders slightly. I was going to SERIOUSLY drop kick his ass if he didn't get out.

"Dominic, please??"

"Yeah yeah."

"..Dom come on!"

"For what? You two are just going to study!"

"Yeah but I hate it when I call someone and you're here—you'll just embarrass me! You scream ad yell in the background and tackle me and shit. Please, for once just go somewhere. Go get laid..something. You're frigging 20."

"And you're only 17. Meaning I get to do whatever the hell I want."

And that's when the door bell rang. The door bell..? The hell? I took a gander at the window beside the door, and saw a bit of orange hair. …..Wait what?! I panicked. Shit, I didn't even take a shower yet!! Shit!!

"Shit..!"

"Yeah you sweatin' like a bitch in heat ain't chu?"

"Dominic, get out"

"What? You were SERIOUS?" He dropped his controller and turned to me with a surprised expression.

"Go to Shinjuku or something, and get out. Go watch a movie."

"Yes..I'm going to watch a movie in a language I barely understand myself. Why the fuck did we move down here anyway?"

_Ding dong!"_

"OUT!"

"I'm goin' I'm goin'...but you owe me."

He got up and slugged his backpack over his shoulder, then opened the door to outside, half revealing Ichigo standing in the doorway. "'ey man"

"Hey. Is Ayanai around?"

"Yeah she's right there. You're the study partner right?"

"Yeah."

"….AYANAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOUR SEXY CLASSMATE IS HERE!!!!"

_I'll fucking kill him..I'll wring his neck as soon as he comes ba-_

"Hey. You ready?"

The door opened more and in he walked inside the house, with both of his hands inside his Burberry jeans pockets, looking about the house with a nonchalant expression. His wild orange hair seemed to sway up and about due to the AC vent located above him. He has a black Jansport bag slugged over his shoulder, and even that in itself made his demeanor seem…for a lack of a better word 'cool'.

"How'd you know where I li— "

"Plot development. So are you ready or what?"

"I just have a small question. How come you were only pretending to know little English, yet online you had a full blown conversation with me? And how come you said you were going to call me, yet ended coming over to my house instead? And how the HELL did this fic progressed so far i—" 

"Are you ready or not?" He narrowed his focus towards me, and in that moment, I unconsciously shifted the weight on my legs.

Oh no..no no..of all the times for my inner frigging freak to come out, it just had to be now..but oh God, did he look good..

The way he looked at me with those eyes…I wanted to fucking scream. I had a thing with the shape and color of a guy's eyes..it was always a big turn on for me. Eyes like that I wanted watching me..caressing me invisibly..taking off my clothing one by one in his head before finally he can't have control over his own body. His mind would be corrupted..and my body would be his sweet sin.

_Control yourself Aya!_ I heard my good conscious say, the one that kept me in check. _No more thought's like that, it's wrong._

"..Yeah..I guess so. Let's go upstairs. I don't want any disturbances when my brother comes back."

"Understood."

And with that we both went upstairs towards my room, the stairs creaking loudly as both of us said not a word.

He was very handsome indeed when I stared into his eyes as he walked in through my door. A very interesting character considering I've only met him for a day. I had a tendency to find myself lusting after a guy I've come to the conclusion of him extremely attractive, even after a day of meeting him, only to have nothing afterwards but my imaginations left alone at night. Things like that burned me to the bone—I knew I oozed sex appeal, yet never had the opportunity to let that side of me show. I figured, perhaps, I was a bit shy, in the sense I was too conservative and too modest when it came out to guys. I always regarded myself as the 'cool little sister' within the group of guy friends that I had but secretly-I wanted to fuck them ALL. Too bad I never had the mentality of a slut—or this situation would turn out a lot more better than just studying. Alas..even after looking at the guy, I'd find myself daydreaming, fantasizing, even the subsequent urge to caress my own body, but do I dare? No. I dare let them look into my eyes..for then they'll truly know. I always look down, or look away in order to avoid direct contact, because I know once I do that, I'd be horny as fuck. This, I imagine would be one of those times, but I dare not let that show.

He smelled of that Burberry France men's cologne, and had the swagger of a wolf to accompany it too. I felt his eyes burn into my back, and I can only imagine him with his hands buried deep within his Burberry pants pockets, his orange hair swaying with every move.

I stepped aside and allowed him to step through the doors of my room, then sat down on my bed and took the books out of my bag one at a time. He stood in front of me with the same nonchalant look in his eyes, and as my hands took out my science book, he removed his right hand from his pocket.

"Close the door."

"…I beg your pardon?"

"You don't want anyone to interfere do you? Close it."

"Uh..yeah just..go ahead and close it."

_Odd fellow.._

I opened up my text book and turned to the chapter the class read aloud..but nearly fell over as I realized even the common PAGES were in Kanji.

"Ichigo..we have a problem."

He sat down beside me on the bed and proceeded to take out his text book as well, replying "what" to my statement.

"Well.. for one I speak pure English. I imagine the teacher had asked you before had to be my study partner and to be a translator, right?"

"Right. And?"

"Well..I don't speak Japanese. Wouldn't studying be a bit difficult if I can't understand a word?"

"Hn. I'll just ask you the questions then and you reply. We'll see what we can come up with after that. It's a week's worth of study partners, so I suggest we get comfy."

"No offense, but are you always THIS serious?"

"Just to those I'm not familiar with."

"Ah..I see." I sighed. Deep down inside I had this feeling that he DIDN'T want to be here. It was a bit strange how we've just met for a day and already he was already my study partner—not to mention the fact that I barely knew him. ..Fuck, damn my train of thought and damn this good behavior!! I've been blessed with a drop dead gorgeous face, a perfect model's body, fucking natural beauty..yet I had the personality of a fucking saint.

"..Listen. Ichigo..I know we just met each other today, but don't feel that you're obligated in helping me out. I appreciate it, but if you feel uncomfortable in anyway, you're free to leave."

He stopped rummaging throughout his black Jansport bag and turned to look towards me, his dark brown eyes burning into mine.

_Turn your head away turn your head away!_

And so I did.

In that short moment I imagined myself riding on top of him, with my French manicured nails scraping along his back. I imagined hearing him pant, hearing him whisper my name, the sweat rolling off his body as he called my name; "Ay..aya..ai…" He can BARELY call my name..

I furthered the imagination more visualizing handcuffing him to the bed and taking full advantage of him..oh God..thank you for letting me be CREATIVE or else I would've never gotten the visual sense I was getting right now in that room alone with him.

_Ayanai, behave yourself.._

_**That's it girl, keep going.**_

_RUFF!!_

"Stupid fucking dog.."

My imagination ended as I watched the big black German Sheppard rush from underneath the bed it was sleeping and wagging it's tall all over the place, hitting and thumping my leg repeatedly to the point where it almost got on my nerves. Almost..until I noticed Ichigo taking a liking to it.

"Heh heh..what's his name?" He asked me as he reached his hand over to give the smelly bitch a pat.

"It's a she. Her name's Blue."

"Cute." He commented underneath his breath, while still petting and playing with the dog. ..Oh fuck yes, my imagination's coming back to me—if only dogs could read minds, eh? I wanted Blue to just kind of give Ichigo a nudge or something…in my direction and let him 'accidentally' fall on top of me. The typical unexpected romantic occurance that could only happen in the movies. But..then again..I wanted it HARD. Long. I wanted the most exhausting and TIRING sex I could imagine. This coming from a virgin, mind you. The saying's true after all—virgins are true freaks, and I certainly was a testament to that. The dog gently licked my leg playfully before scratching at the door to be let out. Ichigo got up and opened the door for the mutt, before closing it back again. God he had a nice as-

"I don't have a problem helping you out, so long as you don't ask so many unnecessary questions." He interrupted, shutting his head in that typical anime fashion before returning to sit back on my bed. "In this town, we only do as we're told..it's our culture."

"I see."

For a few moments, there was silence between us, as though the world had stopped. Even the AC vent stopped running for a bit, though it would start up again in a matter of moments. The only sound that could be heard was the sounds of me ruffling through the pages of the book whilst Ichigo kept on rummaging through his bag. He adjusted himself upon my bed and sighed heavily, apparently not finding what he was looking for.

"Shit.."

"..I'm sorry I can be such a dolt sometimes, but would you like something to drink? Perhaps something to eat?"

He stopped rummaging through his bag almost IMMEDIATELY after I said than and slowly moved his head up to my level, a slight grin crossing his lips for some reason or another.

"….Something to eat would be nice."

"Uh..huh. Well what would you like?"

"Anything you have in this room."

"Hah..I doubt you'll find anything like that in here—I barely keep food in my room and hardly eat up here. Rats and such, you know?" I placed a hand behind my head and laughed coyly, that typical anime sweat drop appearing beside my head. I wanted to _fuck_ the shit out of him.

"I'm sure there must be something, don't you agree?" He insisted, now shifting his weight upon the bed.

"Probably a bag of old stale chips around here somewhere."

"Heh.."

"…Hm.." _Don't look him in the eyes, Ayanai, don't look him in the eyes, Ayanai don't you DARE look him in the eyes Ayanai!!!_

"Well, Kurosaki, shall we begin the first study session?"

_Good girl! Just keep it up. You'll be alone in no time to get over this madness._

"Yes. First session. Chapter one speaks about Isshin's notes and his study of what is deemed during his time, abnormal sexual behavior. The basic study of scent, and the way how a person is presented, for example clothing or accessory wise and even common law attraction may trigger an immense reaction from a partner or even a complete stranger. In this lesson, we are about to discuss how notes from his era fit into the lifestyle and closeness of relation to THIS era—2007. ..Wanna go first?"

I blinked moronically. Oh this lesson ..is _so_ going to kick my ass. I made a mental note to myself right then and there that I needed to be baptized—and QUICK. In the name of Jesus..frigging help me..

"Well uhm.." I began, clearing my throat before proceeding. "I agree that certain scents, depending on the person can have an immense affect on the other pe— "

"How?"

"..Erhm..yes I was getting to that. I'm..not quite sure. Probably something to do with the other person's association of memory..perhaps a favorite type of fruit or a first arousal for when the person reached puberty back in their earlier stages of body development. As for the clothing, I believe the way how a person present themselves towards other people give either confidence, or cowardness..and depending if the person exudes either or, the opposition might find it sexy, per say, depending on he or she's preference."

_Good answer..keep answering like that and you'll be home free in no time._

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and once AGAIN grinned from ear to ear, this time with a definite 'Hn..' Something about that noise made me feel like changing underwear all of a sudden. He continued.

"Chapter two states something similar. If two people are placed within an area where something of the sort is a majority, be it an object, a place, an instrument or even visualize of a person's body, then it goes without saying that over time these said people will have a desire for that 'something'. This type of internal behavior is called a 'fetish'. Chapter two is also asking to discuss the different type of fetishes you may know of, and share your personal fetish with your study partner. If you feel uncomfortable in anyway at al—"

"ABS!"

_Way to go, bitch! Show him you're a FUCKING jackass!_

"I beg your pardon?"

I could kick myself for yelping that out like some sort of strangled cat. I could KICK myself! I was just waiting for him to say ' ooo..kay..leaving now.', but instead, I continued my babble.

"Yes..uhm..ahem abs."

"Why?"

"..Erhmm" god DAMN he was persistent! "Well..I guess where I'm from, people are half naked almost half of the time anyway, so the best thing for me to do and get giddy over is a guy's abs."

"So you're saying, if you saw my..abs, you'd lose your mind? I imagine so."

_I know this mother fucker didn't assume..._

"What about you? You haven't answered any questions so far, so I'd like to hear what you have to say for a change."

"Heh. Well as for me..." He raised his head up to look at me, and once again I turned my eyes away from his, knowing that if I ever ONCE looked at him, I'd unintentionally awake his arousal..and that's just wrong. Like I said..I wish to be baptized. I'm trying to think positive..calm..nice..thoughts..

"Personally..I like the side of a girl's neck.."

"…..Say what now?"

"I'm giving my assessment. The side of a girl's neck is a turn on for me, especially the part right where her hair line stops. The way how a girl walks is also important..and also.." He leaned his body more towards me, to the point I could feel his breath on my already hot, damp, skin. "..The way how her eyes grow dark and mysterious when she looks at me…the way how she tilts her head back while she licks her lips clean of me...when she's riding me…when she's _fucking_ me.."

…_OUR FATHER THOU ART IN HEAVEN HALLOWED BE THY NAME THY KINGDOM CO—_

"So." Interrupting my little prayer of help in my head, he returned to his previous sitting poise, now adjusting the side of his pants leg.

"Shall we continue?"

"……."

"Miss Roijin."

"Yes. Yes! Of course we can, it's hot in here aren't you hot? I'm hot. But DO continue this is a ver….very interesting..subject..god I hate you.."

"Pardon?"

"I asked if we're on Chapter eight, you..you..silly..you.." Yeah..I was tongue tied alright. And I DEFINITELY needed new underwear. I sensed sexual tension somehow…bah. I've never been in a situation to even sense sexual tension, so what do I know?

"No we're on Chapter three. This one requires a bit of participation, alright?"

_Patty cake patty cake bakers nine.._

"Alright. Go 'head."

"Chapter three states that Isshin observed that sexual tension between two people will greatly build up over time, if the two decide to engage in a mouth to mouth act known relatively as 'kissing', with the act of the tongue involved. The taste buds located on a human tongue also act as an aphrodisiac for the partner as well, giving off electrical impulses to the brain to let each other know that it's time to have sexual intercourse. Choose one boy or one girl to your liking and test this hypothesis for ten seconds. Be sure to mentally record any physical arousing changes to the body, as well as how the other person's aphrodisiac might taste as well. Make sure to not exceed ten seconds. Write down your findings on the sheet below, then discuss it further with your study partner."

……………

"Well then" I started "I know since we're not going to go THAT far.."

_Shut your mouth Ayanai! You shut your goddamn mouth!!!! You shut the FUCK up right there at that sentence of yours!!! It's going to lead to trouble!_

"I guess it won't be tested, huh Ichigo?"

_You idiot!! You..you stupid BITCH!_

When it all boiled down to it..I was still a saint on the outside. I sighed deeply, turning my head up now to meet his eyes, and I stared. I titled my head to the side and smiled lightly, all the while looking at him DIRECTLY in his eyes. This inner..freak, inside of me. I couldn't let it take control. Ichigo's face, however, remained the same expression as it did before—nonchalant. He pulled himself closer to my body almost instantly, and without warning, placed both of his hands upon my shoulder.

"We both need an 'A' on this project..and I'd be damn if I get less than that. If it's even for ten seconds, we can get it over with, and end the study session right here, agreed?"

……

"..Ten seconds?"

"Ten seconds."

I pondered.

"..Fine. But afterwards we never speak on this AGAIN, alright?"

"Fine by me."

He leaned his head closer towards mine, and I followed his action. His right hand on my shoulder I could've sworn felt like it was slipping up towards my neck, but I was too distracted for it to even matter. The sweet smell of his breath..cinnamon..and oh God no one couldn't tell me that wasn't my favorite scent as a child. His lips lightly brushed mine, but there was a pause. The sound of both of us breathing heavily..why were we breathing so heavily as though we had ran a marathon?

He pecked me once..twice..the third time, the peck seemed longer. His right palm was definitely on the side of my neck now, and it was the point I could actually feel the pulse in his hand racing. At his third peck his tongue entered in between my lips. Slowly he allowed it to dance inside, gently caressing my tongue with his. He distinctly tasted like cinnamon and a hint of vanilla—perhaps the gum he chewed that day had the flavor.

"Uhmf.." I managed to escape a moan of satisfaction,all the time wondering if I should return his kiss as well. I closed my eyes even more tightly—one could tell I was new at this. I started to dance my tongue with his and immediately, I felt him draw back. The hell? It was only five seconds! Oh shit..oh fuck..! Did I do something wrong..?!

"Di..did I do something wrong..?"

He looked at me with those eyes, and I stared at him with mine. He still had his right palm on my neck and for about five seconds, he dared not move. Then I felt it—the lone thumb that was on his hand started playing with the hair on the back of my neck.

"Aya..can I..?"

"Eh.."

He leaned closer to my neck area and gently kissed it, as though it were something precious to him. He continued kissing the area with small peck, but my body naturally shuddered with a slight wave of pleasure as his licked the area once with his tongue. He moaned. ..Oh..fuck..he moaned. This was his fetish indeed, I figured. Without warning he grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me closer to his body, sinking his teeth into the side of my neck, and quickly I yelped, not knowing what to expect.

"Gah..! The HELL?!"

"Shit..SHIT..! I'm sorry I—FUCK..!!"

Ichigo quickly grabbed his things from off my bed, frantically scrambling to find the rest of his belongings. I rubbed the side of my neck and winced, only to realizing that the pain that was there before momentarily turned into pleasure. ..The hell..?

I'm sorry, I..I have to go. I can't stay he— "

"No wait Ichigo!!"

He paused and looked back into my eyes. Something in them must've told him that I wanted him. In that moment..in that fucking moment, I wasn't going to let go. If I allowed it to get this far, I allowed it to let the tension build up..by GOD I'm going to finish it.

"Fuck it.." I shifted my hair to the side to reveal the spot he was nibbling and sucking on area. So Ichigo has a fetish for necks..interesting..

Quickly he leaned forward and grabbed the front side of my neck, holding me in place like a vampire ready to suck the life out of his prey. He smile in satisfaction as his lips and tongue returned to the spot they were before, licking, sucking, tonguing the hell out of that area on my neck. I heard the deep moan emitting from the base of his throat, and I knew he was enjoying every minute of it. Every time I felt his tongue flicker a different area, my body would shudder with delight, and a moan would indefinitely escape my lips.

"Ichi..I..chi.."

"You're a freak, aren't you?" He managed to sputter out, occasionally grabbing my ebony locks and pulling it to the side for more room.

"Don't act as though you're innocent in all of this. Now shut up and suck."

"I got a better idea.."

He pushed me down on the bed and with both hands, turned my body over so that my ass was facing him. I wore a short pleated skirt that day—the same uniform that school girls where in Japan. He laid down on top of me from behind and continued sucking on the side of my neck, yet his right hand..his right hand went STRAIGHT down underneath my skirt, cupping an ass cheek firmly in his palm. His index finger circled the center of my sex and I heard him chuckled as the first wave of indication that I was horny as FUCK seeped on to his hand through my panties.

"I knew you wouldn't last long..I knew you fucking want it.."

"Oh fuck..Ichigo….no..I.."

"Shut up."

He grabbed a lock of my hair to the side, causing my head to face to the right quickly. It hurt like hell..but I loved the pain. I was loving the way he was treating me. I was loving the way he spoke to me.

"I want you to do me a favor, Roijin." He didn't even ask, he DEMANDED. The index finger he hand circling my sex as now used to shove my soaking wet panties to the side, revealing the nice clean shaven portion of me that I so generously took care off. The cold air from the ac vent hit that area almost immediately, and noticeably I chuckled in pleasure, loving the way it felt there.

"I want you to do me..a very..big fucking favor.."

"Ichi…what..would that be? Anything you fucking what..tell me..I'll do it.."

"…Moan."

As soon as he said that, a wave of pleasure suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks. His middle finger dipped inside my soft, wet fleshy folds went in moderately fast, and I shut my eyes tightly and tilted my head back to such great pleasure. He licked his lips in delight of my essence and went around to the back of my neck, planting miniature hickeys to satisfy his needs as well as mine.

"Ichi..go.."

Slowly he went at first with my wetness dripping down the crease of my thighs, then he sped up the process. Fast..fast..faster..

"More.."

He position himself behind me at the base of my legs, and once again I heard him chuckle. I imagined him licking his lips at the sight of myself _there_, while my juices began pouring down even more like a rushing waterfall. He begin pumping his fingers inside of me even faster now and already I could tell by the sound of his breathing that he wanted his turn to come up soon. Hn..too bad. He started this, he's going to fucking finish it.

"MORE. AH! ICHI.."

"Be quiet." In that stern, demanding, demeaning voice of his he commanded me to be quiet. His index finger slipped right inside me as did the first, but this one gave my channel quite a bit of shock. In the mist of our..studying, I forgot that I had absolutely no experience when it came on to someone else touching me, so naturally the pain that came along with his finger fucking was evident enough. I felt his breath closer to my private part and it was at THAT point I knew what was coming next. He couldn't..he wouldn't..!

"Gah..Ichigo!" He rammed his tongue inside of me without warning and it was at that point I flipped my body over on my back, position his head more towards my soaking wet private part. His tongue at first gently licked the soft sensitive nub, sending shivers all up and down my spine.

My body shuddered violently and moved simultaneously with his tongue. My back arched upwards to better accommodate his soft, wet slippery tongue while all the time a series of orgasms rocked my insides to the very core. I felt like I was at the brink of toppling over, and I knew for sure Ichigo felt the exact way too. His unique orange hair was even more of a turn on and I smiled knowing that later on in the day I'd eventually have to grab and take charge of it..use him to MY advantage this time.

He repeatedly flicked his tongue over my most sensitive moist area, shoving his fingers in and out inside of me to the point where I felt like my body was on fire. My eyes rolled into the back of my head, my hands gripped the satin white sheets underneath and my breathing started to come out in short, quick gasps instead of the sounds they once made. I knew in that moment, in the ten minutes this portion of our 'studying', I was about to cum.

"Ichigo! Oh!! ICH—OH GOD!!"

He stop--..HE STOPPED. I rose up and backed away from him as quickly as my legs would allow me. ..God what have we done..? This certainly surpassed ten minutes and went above and BEYOND the intention.

He stared at me for a couple of seconds and in that time frame, my mind returned back to its perverted stage of thinking. The way how his mouth dripped with my cum..the unsatisfied, pissed off look on his face almost sent shivers up my spine.

"..Kuro..saki..?"

He licked his lips..slowly. Antagonizingly slow. I felt my arousal being broiled up all over again and I knew I was in for something today. His eyes definitely had the trait of a freak, much like my own eyes. I could tell he thought the exact same way I thought, but only masked it in front of everyone else. What had I done to bring that out of him? Better yet what had he done to bring it out of me?

He stood up from my bed and watched me in my most degrading state. My skirt was still on, granted, but my hair was a complete mess. The bed sheet was half way on the floor and the spot where we had started out as kissing was marked with wet spots.

Ichigo unbuttoned the base of his jacket and tossed it aside nearby the window sill, then proceeded to take off the black and white DKNY JEANS shirt he had on underneath.

"Wait..should w--.."

"You're just as curious as I am, Ayanai. Don't tell me that after I've eaten my meal, you're going to throw your guest out of your house." So THAT'S what he meant earlier by finding something in my room to eat! The bastard.

"Close your eyes, Ayanai."

"What for, hm?"

"…Do as you're told." And so I closed my eyes. I heard the fumbling of clothes being taken off, followed by a soft thud and the unbuckling of a belt. I chuckled lightly underneath my breath and ran a lone finger through my hair. The same hand I used to do the previous action was immediately grasped by him and placed upon something hard. Something ripped..something…

I open my eyes quickly to see what body portion he had placed it on—it was his stomach. Right then and there, I felt like I owned the world. A smooth, creamy, almost flawless piece of work stood before me; ripped to all hell and complete with a delicious belly button. The lighting from my window seemed to highlight this wonderful factor of him so you could imagine I couldn't help BUT run my digits over his abdominal. His belt was half way unbuckled, but he made sure to leave the zipper up so I could tend to that when need me. I planned on teasing him. I planned on making him scream my fucking name from left right and center; grabbing my hair as hard as he could, wrapping his hand around my neck while silently thinking 'God what am I DOING?'. I wanted him to have that little guilty thought in the back of his head. It makes it all the more worth while in the end.

Slowly I dipped my head to his naval, caress it with my tongue in a circular motion. I felt him jolt and left out a slight "Ugh.." not in disgust…but out of a pleasant surprise. His hard on was most evident against my chest and even feeling that seemed as though there was no end to his cock. All the better..my day'll just get even luckier. My digits ran over each area of his stomach, loving the feel of them underneath my finger tips. I made sure to blow cool untouched kisses to where I left a trail of saliva beneath his naval, knowing that would set him off.

"Aya..you fucking..tease.. ah..."

I shot him a glare from down below—a silent communication between us that he should be quiet. Freaks understood freaks, there was no doubt about it- he understood me quite well. Wasting no time to pull down the zipper with my teeth, I wrapped my right arm around his leg, caressing the inside of his thigh whilst using my left palm to play with the turn on spot located on the middle of his stomach. He gasped lightly, then titled his head back and rolled his eyes into the back of his head, uttering my name in anticipation.

I drew down his Calvin Klein underwear with my teeth…and proceeded to laugh afterwards.

"The HELL are you laughing at?"

"The fact that you wear such expensive clothing..but have on such cheap underwear is amusing."

"And you happen to pick the perfect opportunity to--..to…………ah….ai..aya.."

The best way to shut him up, I figured, was to flick the tip of his member with my tongue. He was quite large indeed..10 inches or more to be precise. His member throbbed and pulsated against my tongue, and eventually his precum would start to drip on to my shirt the moment my lips even came close to wrapping them around the head of it. He gripped my hair gently, then more firmly as my tongue flickered even faster against HIS most sensitive spot. His hands clutched in my hair—a sign that he wanted me to take him entirely.

"You're not going to have the urge to sit down..are you, Ichigo Kurosaki..?" I lifted my eyes to meet his and saw that his jaw was open in shock. A good sign, I thought to myself as I went back to pleasing him.

I entered his member inside my mouth as gently as I could, being careful not to gag myself in the process. The way how he felt in my mouth, pulsating, throbbing, seemingly growing larger by the second ,was almost overwhelming and not even I realized that I moaned because of that fact. I suctioned my mouth around his member while using the tip of my tongue to play with a portion of his shaft.

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

It hadn't even been five minutes and already my knees felt as though they were about to give out. She was good..she was oh so fucking good..but it was her eyes, the way how she LOOKED at me was what made it all the better. I closed my own and tilted my head back, feeling and hearing nothing but the sweet sounds of my own moan, and the feeling only the pleasure of her lips wrapped around my cock. I wanted her..I wanted her BADLY..

From the moment I saw her I knew she was something else. Not in the sense that she was odd..but she had that 'come hither' look. Her lips, her smooth ebony skin, her legs…

I placed my hand over my eyes in shame. This girl..this foreign exchange student has managed to break me out of my shell and actually understood what it meant to be fucked. This girl..on her knees pleasuring every inch of the one portion of me that's hers—and doing a damn good job of it too, was a freak. Very few to little words were needed to communicate between us. It was a matter of 'actions speak louder than words.' It was simply a matter of 'Speak like a freak.'

She went faster now, gripping the back of my thigh with one hand and caressing my stomach with the other. I gripped the base of her neck and shoved her head even further on my shaft, knowing that a wicked grin, whether I was aware of it or no, was on my face. She quickly withdrew her head back and shot me a glare, but oh was she ever even more fucking sexy with it. My pre-cum on those pretty lips, the pleasurable anger in her eyes..it was almost enough to make me cum.

"Finish" I demanded, grabbing the back of her head and slowly placing it back to it's previous position. I noticed her smile while I was doing so..a secret communication that she acknowledged the fact I enjoy, if even for a little bit, putting her in pain. She sucked on it faster..faster..fuck..yes……my legs were trembling now..my eyes and my mind felt disoriented..

"Aya..ayanai..oh..FUCK yes…!"

I gripped the desk behind me, but in doing so, I smashed one of her lamps to the hard wooden floor below. I leaned against the wall for support, hoping to get some leverage before I go stir mad, but she held her grip on my cock like a chastity belt.

"Aya..I can'..I..AYANAI!! FUCK!! OH GOD!!"

My mind went blank. For the first few seconds, I was in fucking nirvana. Fuck YES I was going to give it to her good, even if I felt guilty about it in the end. I was going to make her scream. I was going to make her swell.

"Ai..ai..ha…ah..ah………fuck..fuck..!"

She managed to back me up in a corner against the wall and sucked even harder, faster..

"AYA!! STO--..UGH!! AH! AH.."

**Ayanai's P.O.V**

Warm liquid seeped into my mouth, and I knew, even if I didn't have mouth experience, what that meant.

_Like sweet warm vanilla cream.._

Pulling him away from him, I showed him his handy work—dripping down the sides of my mouth and on to my shirt, I was highly satisfied with the result, but I knew we weren't finished as yet.

He grabbed the side of my face and used his tongue to wipe off the remains of his nectar from my lips. Gently he pushed me over to the base of the bed, but harshly he ripped off my school shirt, taking the time to focus on my breasts. Within moment the red bra I had on was casually taken off and tossed to the side, again by the window sill.

"Ichi.."

"Shh.." He placed a finger on my lips and smiled. Hot DAMN he had a seductive smile..

"No worries..?" He asked me, making absolutely sure that I wouldn't change my mind by sucking on a taut, eager nipple. He flicked his tongue around the area before biting down _hard_ on it.

"Ah..! Ichigo..!"

"Say you want more."

"Bu--..Ichigo"

"SAY IT."

"..I.."

He positioned himself above me, lifting my right leg up and placing it on top of his right shoulder. He grabbed one of my breasts firmly and massaged my nipple with his fingertips. I watched with both delight and uncertainty as his member began to throb.

"SAY IT AYANAI. ..Or I'll stop and walk away...and I'm sure you don't want _that_ now, do you?"

I didn't want him to go..I didn't want him to walk away. I wanted him deep inside me. I wanted to claw the hell out of his back to the point HE was the one in pain.

"..More.."

I anticipated him going go slow as to avoid not hurting me..but instead, it was the complete fucking opposite—and I began to like it like that.

"AH!!!!!!!!! OW!! OH FUCK ME ICHIGO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I felt myself gripping around his member, to the point where even my legs were shaking from the impact. Beads of sweat starting rolling down his body already, and needless to say, I was sweating just as much. He found out he had to take time with me after all..I was as tight as ever.

"Yes..oh fuck yes….ayanai..goddamn.."

He placed his hand at the base of my neck and placed himself deeper inside of my moist fold. Looking intently in my eyes..biting the base of his lip before turning his attention to my own lips. With his teeth he bit my own bottom lip, drawing blood as he drew his mouth away from mine. His lips were now at my right ear, gently licking my earlobe and suckling on it hungrily.

"You're so fucking mine.." He whispered, making absolutely SURE to chip in the Japanese accent. "Hai..yes..you're my little fuck toy.."

The more he pounded and poured himself inside me, the more and more I came. His cock filled the entire inside of me to the point where it hurt—BADLY. I wanted to stop..I needed to should, I know I should've stop..

But I couldn't.

Pleasure mixed with pain was the most beautiful thing, and he was demonstrating that over and over..and over again.

"Ichigo..it hurts.."

"Kai-wanase.." His breathing was coming out in short rasps, and his attention was till focused on my eyes. Tilting his head back now, he let out a low growl from his throat—a sure definite sign that he was about to explode. The way he pounded me repeatedly made me feel as though we were going to fuck ourselves right off the bed—and in no time at all, I was right.

He flipped me over on my stomach and entered me from behind, still not giving a damn as to whether he hurts me or not. He liked it roughed..he liked it hard..and he especially loved it when I starting screaming him name.

"Ichigo…ichigo..I--..ah..AH..": My mouth dripped with saliva, my hand gripped the rub on the floor. I felt our juices and sweat sliding down our bodies and on to the floor, and in no time at all, we were fucking in our own little puddle. Sweat rolled off his back, and the common sunlight from the sunset out highlighted each and every single object in the room, including our shadows. He bite the side of my neck right close to my ear, sucking and fucking the hell out of me whilst moaning and demanding me to ask for more.

"Fucking give me more..!" I yelled out, making SURE to grab his hair to show that I meant business, He merely grinned and went as fast as he possible, hurting and pleasuring me over and over again until I felt my canal going sore...and that's when the shit hit the fan.

"FUCK!! AYANAI!!"

"ICHIGO!!"

My fingernails clawed at his back; his teeth were clawing at my neck. He slammed himself inside me harder, faster, faster..faster..oh GOD was he good!! Twice I came, three times..four..No more..no more Ichigo!!

"Ichigo!! I'm about to—OH GOD!! KUROSAKI!!"

"AYA!! AH! AH!! Fuck!! FUCK!!"

He QUICKLY with drew himself away from me and turned me over on my back, spilling himself all over my smooth ebony stomach. Our breathing was raspy..heavy..we had certain done a marathon indeed. As for our books..heh..fuck that..the pages were torn left right and center.

He kissed me.. …one would think that after all that, he'd fall straight asleep ..but he kissed me..and a passionate one at that. He massaged and caressed my tongue with his, tasting both of our juices from our previous foreplay. He ran his digits through my dark hair and moaned in total satisfaction—apparently he wasn't done cumming as yet.

"Ayanai.." He withdrew his lips from mine and with the back of his hand, caressed my cheek.

"Hai..?" He chuckled..I thought maybe he'd find it cute that I pick up some Japanese words. Instead he continued smiling, then leaned over to my right ear.

"You understand me after all, Ayanai"

"Heh..I guess I do.."

"….Ai.."

"Hm..?" I ran my fingers through his soft orange hair. He loved saying my name..he liked my name..but what came out of his lips I did not understand, Perhaps I'll look it up some day at some library, but ho would I even begin to know or pronounce it..? I smiled, never the less, and fell asleep right beside my study partner, listening to him repeat the same word over and over again.

"Aishiteru..aishiteru…aishiteru.."

And off I dreamt.

TOKYO, JAPAN. 2: 20 PM in class.

I snapped out of my thoughts and soon realized the teacher put down a ruler and began to talk nonstop about a particular matter at hand. I watched the class' expression within the as the aura from being bored as hell to extreme excitement interchanged, and everyone scrambled in the room, latching one to each other.

"Huh..?" I recognized the words "study" and "partner" but I wasn't quite sure. I only studied Japanese for a semester before tran sferring up here. Fucking great. I looked towards the guy with the orange hair and sighed. He seemed to be mumbling something to me, but I wasn't quite sure what.

"What the.."

"Partners" He said, holding out his hand towards me with a smirk.

"Study…partners…"

I looked into his eyes. Did I just daydream an entire scene?? Fuck..no wonder class seemed to go by fast today. Ichigo Kurosaki continued to hold out his hand towards me, but in between his index and middle finger a white piece of paper was hidden.

"Hai.." He whispered, seemingly urging me to go ahead and take the paper.

I took it with hesitation and opened it, only to find my own expression go from disappointment to that of satisfaction.

'**So what are we studying today, eh?**'

I crumpled the note and glanced to him, who in return gave me that typical anime wink. So I wasn't dreaming. And I wasn't crazy. In the moment that the girls rushed towards him begging for him to be their study partner, I knew in the end it would be in my bedroom he'd be attending. I knew this time I was in for some more surprises.

In the mist of the commotion, he handed me his note book, and silently instructed me to open it immediately. I obeyed and what I saw next only made me smile. A simple drawing of a lit candle and a black ribbon. We needed nothing more than pictures or clues and occasional glances to know what was in store for both of us. We only needed our bodies..our wordless communication.

We only needed to speak like freaks.

**Please review and critique. This is my first one shot, so let me know what you thought, and your honest opinions. Also, please let me know if I should continue it for further lemons or stop right here. Doesn't matter to me either way. For those who have read the other stories I've written— please be patient! I'm JUST now getting back my muse, so I'm currently finishing up 'Daydreams'. Thank you in advanced! **


End file.
